muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4801
Cold Open Abby sets up today's show about Thanksgiving, as Bert, Ernie and Elmo rush by in holiday-appropriate costumes. Scene #1 Nina oversees some of the preparations for today's Sesame Street Thanksgiving dinner - Grover carries (and drops) the dish ware, Julia set up the napkins and Abby conjures up some nice flowers. Cookie Monster confrims what the holiday is about and rushes off for cookies, which he is thankful for. Scene #2 Elsewhere, Prairie Dawn is rehearsing a special Thanksgiving song, featuring the kids as pilgrims, Bert (as a sweet potato), Ernie (a pumpkin) and Elmo (a turkey). Rosita, who will provide guitar accompaniment, arrives late, having been helping her abuela cook food for the dinner. Their song boots the foods they'll be eating this Thanksgiving. Rosita suggests they add some more foods to the song, like the ones she eats at Thanksgiving (tamales and frijoles, among others). Prairie points out that these foods are the typical, traditional ones she has at her Thanksgiving and can't conceive of anything more. Rosita's abuela arrives with her basket of food. Rosita's friends ask about the interesting smell, causing Rosita to grab the basket and hide with it. Scene #3 Rosita tries to hide in Hooper's Store, but Alan catches on pretty quickly that the basket is full of her abuela's food. She runs out. Scene #4 Zoe and Abby continue decorating, as Abby poofs up a centerpiece for Zoe to put at the head of the table. Rosita happens by and asks Abby if she is able to change her family's food using magic. Before Abby can give it a whirl, Rosita hears her abuela calling and runs off. Scene #5 Rosita finds herself at Big Bird's nest. Big Bird has prepared his Granny Bird's traditional birdseed cake. Rosita dosen't understand - it's not made with turkey or sweet potato or anything else Prairie's song was about. Big Bird points out that every family has different traditions and thinks her food looks great, telling her their friends will surely feel the same. Scene #6 As everyone gathers for the big feast, Nina and Alan show off some foods from their respective, cultural origins. They also point out that a big part of Thanksgiving is trying new foods, as that's what occurred with the pilgrims. Big Bird declares this a new, Sesame Street tradition! Prairie gives some of the new foods a try and enjoys it. She re-writes her song to include everyone's dishes and sings it with Rosita, before they all dig in. Kindness Cam Elmo replays a kind scene from the street story (Rosita and Big Bird's talk about food), then shows a real-life Thanksgiving feast. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - T. Muppets/Celebrity Leon Bridges and his Sesame Street friends sing "The Thanksgiving Song" Muppets Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck A young boy orders an apple pie for his family's Thanksgiving dinner. Cookie Monster and Gonger only have one apple in stock, so they can drive to an apple orchard and see how apples are grown, picked and shipped to the market. They bake the pie and ship it off, as Gonger saves an apple slice for Cookie. Elmo's World: Thanksgiving Category:Sesame Street Episodes Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide Category:Thanksgiving